do you love me?
by bara.no.hitsuji
Summary: took place after Inuyasha Final Act, but the ending was changed, see inside. CHAPTER 2 AND (SMUT) OMAKE UPDATE. The feeling on his lips still lingered around. Inuyasha kept touching his own lips which Sesshomaru had once planted a kiss. '... Does he really love me' Since that day, all he ever did was thinking about his half-brother, about the kiss, about the reason behind it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Takahashi Rumiko-sensei

Warning: malexmale, yaoi, BL, incest, fluff (?), mistype/typo, grammar mistakes, un-beta-ed, beginner, spoiler

Bara: it's Hitsu-sama's second fanfic of this pairing. She loves it so much, so I can't refuse his request to post this (it's not like I can oppose her...).

Please be nice to her ... she made this story after watching the end of 'Inuyasha The Final Act' and she started crying as she thought that Sesshomaru ended being alone without any lover. That's why she started working on this.

For the prologue, she said something like changing the end of the story. What she exactly said is:

the story ends with Kagome decided to stay in her era, leaving her beloved Inuyasha back there. I don't care about Kagome, she must have boyfriend soon. But Inuyasha? He's a hanyou and a loner. After Kagome left him, he helped in the village and sometimes accompanied his friend, Miroku, to fight demons in others villages. He longed for a lover, just like Kagome, but he didn't find anyone that interest him, so he ended up being alone.

One day, Miroku brought Inuyasha to fight a quite big and strong demon who attacked a village. For some reason, Inuyasha started to change into full-demon state. The demon he fought was defeated but he lost his mind and consciousness. His eyes all became red, and purple marks appeared on each side of his cheeks. He couldn't maintain his own self. He lost himself.

**.**

**.**

**Do You Love Me?**

**.**

"We can't get himself back!" Miroku placed a kekkai to distance the villagers and Inuyasha. It was too weak, it couldn't maintain for longer. So the priest yelled to one of the villagers. "Evacuate everyone! Tell them to leave now because things are getting worse!"

Inuyasha got angrier. The power he released was too much. He could've killed himself with that. Miroku worried him, but he didn't stand a chance to get onto him. He was too wild. All he could do was waiting for him to be exhausted although he didn't know he would wait for how long. The last time he lost control like this was when they were still with Kagome. She was the one who could calm him. Without her, Miroku didn't have any choice beside die there or run, leaving the crazy demon with enormous strength wander around.

But he chose to stay.

Facing the demon-Inuyasha, the priest slowly lost his strength. The barrier he made was slowly destructed. Just then, he sensed someone appear beside him. He turned on his left and found a long-white-haired demon with the same golden eyes that Inuyasha had on his side.

"Sesshomaru!"

Somehow the black-haired priest felt relieve. The strongest demon he knew appeared before his eyes and he might calm the other white-haired demon. Well, miroku knew that Sesshomaru might not nice, but in this kind of situation, he must had the urge to stop him. _He helped when we defeated Naraku, so why can't he help now?_ Miroku made a positive thinking over the cold-hearted demon.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked without looking at the priest. He focused his gaze to his half-brother.

"Dunno. He suddenly went berserk. Now, no one can stop him." Miroku hardly talked. He was pushed back by Inuyasha's demon energy.

"The human girl..is not here anymore." Miroku heard Sesshomaru spoke. "What did she do in time like this to stop that stupid hanyou?"

"Well.. she ran to him and hugged him with hope that Inuyasha didn't lose himself anymore." Miroku answered unwillingly. He wondered what Sesshomaru think when he asked something like that.

In a flash, Sesshomaru already stood in front of Inuyasha and then he hugged him. Miroku blinked in surprise, he almost took his kekkai down. Inuyasha hadn't calmed down yet. No matter how he look, it seemed that Sesshomaru was breaking him.

"D-don't hold too tight, Sesshomaru! You might end up breaking him!" Miroku put his brave together to yell at the great white dog demon. Apparently, he heard and did as he said. Miroku smiled. _Maybe it will work out._ After waiting for some time, nothing changed.

"What else did she do?" Sesshomaru shouted to the pervy priest.

Miroku wanted to answer him, but he scared that Sesshomaru will do the same, just like the hug.

"Answer me, Priest!" Miroku heard the demon demanded. Finally, he took a deep breath and answered firmly.

"She kissed him."

Sesshomaru turned around for a moment to make sure he didn't misheard. Miroku nodded at him and that was all that matter to confirm. With one hand, Sesshomaru cupped his' brother's chin up, then pressed his lips to Inuyasha's. The younger brutally resisted. He clawed onto Sesshomaru's back, but Sesshomaru didn't stop. Fangs met with fangs. Sesshomaru almost lost himself and about to bite the other's mouth until he heard Miroku yelled.

"With love! With hope that he'll be back to his sense!"

Sesshomaru didn't know what love is. So all he could do was hold back and grazed his fangs slowly inside the hanyou's mouth. He hoped that Inuyasha will stop embarassing his white dog demon's blood. Eventhough his hope was different, the goal was same. Slowly but sure, Inuyasha changed back. The power decreased by time and so the consciousness. As Inuyasha back to his usual hanyou form, Sesshomaru pulled away and put him on the ground. Miroku ran over them and attended his friend. Just before he could say thanks to the big brother, Sesshomaru already left.

For expressing his apology to the villagers whose village was almost ruined by Inuyasha, Miroku didn't take payment for his job. Then, he went home, bringing the unconscious and bruised Inuyasha to be treated by Kaede. Miroku told the story of the previous event, but he didn't tell anyone about how Sesshomaru calmed Inuyasha. Even to Inuyasha himself. He kept that for himself.

**.**

Several months had passed. Inuyasha had fully recovered. The things that didn't change was the persistent Miroku on persuading him to thank to Sesshomaru for saving his life earlier.

"Come on, Inuyasha! He saved your life! You must thank him just for once!"

"Shut up! I won't saying thanks! Especially to that bastard!" Inuyasha rejected the stupid suggestion _again_. But Miroku didn't seem to give up. "I said stop that, Miroku! I'm going to the old house now. Don't bother me!"

Inuyasha walked fast to the old building far from people's houses. Miroku sighed, he failed again.

"Miroku, why are you so exaggerating to make Inuyasha on thanking Sesshomaru?" a woman suddenly appeared and asked the priest.

"Sango," Miroku said lovingly to the woman. "Nothing. I just want them, brothers, to be in a good terms."

"You know that they will not be. Why are you stubbornly setting them up?"

"Saa... I just felt like it." Miroku smiled. He grabbed his wife's hand and took her to their house. "Let's go home. I want to play with our children."

**.**

That night was a full moon. Inuyasha locked himself up in an old house to keep the distance from anyone in the village. He didn't want anyone to see his human form. He didn't want to be seen as a weakling. That habit of him still hadn't changed. He kept Tessaiga close to him and stayed alert for anything.

On that bright night, a beautiful demon flew in the air. His brief tall figure, his dazingly long white hair, his glistening white skin, his mysterious golden eyes, and his unbelievably soft white fur were seen on that bright night with beautiful full moon. Sesshomaru had decided his destination. He arrived at the village Inuyasha lived. He smelled on his brother's scent and found him in the old house building. He made kekkai around that house and let himself in. Inuyasha still sensed nothing. Nothing, until ...

"Hello, little brother."

A greet was enough to give him heart-attack. Inuyasha jumped and backed away, pointing his sword to the white dog demon.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the hanyou asked in suspicious. He wouldn't be able to win over his brother with his human form. He really hoped that his brother just passing by.

"This Sesshomaru has something to ask to you."

"What? Just spit it out!"

"Don't be rude or you'll get punished." Inuyasha gritted his teeth as Sesshomaru talked. "He asks if you love him."

"... Huh?" Inuyasha tilted his head. Perhaps he misheard something?

"Do you love him?" Sesshomaru slowly repeated his question.

"W-wait, I think you just said 'love'." Inuyasha shook his head and asked again. "And.. him? You mean.. you? Will you stop using third-person pronoun?"

"Fine." Sesshomaru said. He walked closer and asked with more demanding tone. "Do you love me?"

"..."

Inuyasha looked away. He didn't know how he supposed to answer.

"It's a yes or no, little brother?" Sesshomaru grabbed his brother's shoulders.

"I..." Inuyasha mumbled.

That was only pouring oil into fire. Sesshomaru wasn't a patience person to begin with. He forced Inuyasha to face him, held him firmly, and closed their gap slowly.

"I don't like waiting." Sesshomaru locked his gaze into Inuyasha's eyes. Their face was only inches away, it made Inuyasha felt uncomfortable.

"Ano ... Sessho—"

Before Inuyasha ever had a chance to talk back to Sesshomaru, he was kissed.

He was so shocked thus he lost his mind for a while. Sesshomaru took this opportunity to explore more what's inside that delicious-looking mouth. But he savored most when Inuyasha finally realized what event he was in and struggled to get away. The elder demon grabbed the back of the other's head and kept his lips locked with another's. With his fangs, carefully he nipped at Inuyasha's lower lips and twirled their tongues together. Inuyasha's human strength was no match with Sesshomaru, eventhough he struggled so much to get away from his grip, it was useless.

"fwah! What the hell!" inuyasha yelled in irritation when Sesshomaru finally released him from the kiss, he pushed away the man in front of him and wiped his lips. His face was deep in red.

Sesshomaru gave him a little time to take his breath.

"Can you answer me now?"

"A-are you insane?" the half-demon yelled at the great white dog demon whom he should address as big brother. He pushed him away and kept his tessaiga close to him.

Sesshomaru just stared at him, deeply. He waited patiently to Inuyasha to talk. The black-haired man backed away and kept his distance from the taller man. He trembled ... and stammered.

"You .. you kissed me ..." Inuaysha touched his own lips. Then he looked at his half-brother in disgust. "How dare you do that ... I HATE YOU!"

Only that time Inuyasha saw an expression on Sesshomaru's face. He looked ... hurt.

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyasha for the last time. "Then, we should not seeing each other anymore."

"Who will? You bastard!" the hanyou shouted harshly as Sesshomaru stepped outside the house. The elder demon turned around for the last time and gave a very bitter smile, because his eyes really looked sad. Inuyasha startled. He didn't expect to see that kind of expression on Sesshomaru's face. he felt kind of ... guilty.

_Does he ... love me?_

**.**

**.**

**Continue**

**.**

Bara: I think it will be a two-shot. And ... uhm.. she asked if any of you, her beloved readers, want a ... lemon scene... *blush*

Why the hell am I asking this.. *whispers, talks to himself*

*coughs* so .. if you want something more ... like a M-rated story .. for the continuation of this story.. she will write it for you. I will tell her right away based on voting in reviews.

Well, I myself vote for the mild and touchy feeling ending for this couple ('cause I can't really stand such a ... ehm.. *blush* indecent scene ...)

At last, I humbly ask you, readers, to leave whatever review you like to. It doesn't matter if you vote for the M-rated story or not. Farewell then, for now *bows*


	2. Chapter 2

The elder demon turned around for the last time and gave a very bitter smile, his eyes looked really sad. Inuyasha startled. He didn't expect to see that kind of expression on Sesshomaru's face. He felt kind of… guilty.

_Does he … love me?_

**#**

**Warnings: malexmale, yaoi, BL, incest, fluff (?), mistype/typo, grammar mistakes, un-beta-ed, beginner, spoiler, M-rated just to be safe **

**Inuyasha (c) Takahashi Rumiko**

**#**

**Do You Love Me?**

**Chapter 2**

**#**

It was a windy sunny day. Inuyasha rested on the riverbank, remembering the occurrence happen more than a month ago. The feeling on his lips still lingered around. Inuyasha kept touching his own lips which Sesshomaru had once planted a kiss.

_... Does he really love me?_

Since that day, all he ever did was thinking about his half-brother, about the kiss, about the reason behind it.

"Yo Inuyasha!"

The half-demon looked up only to find his annoying friend, Miroku, coming. Inuyasha sighed.

"Oya. That's a bad omen, y'know, sighing so deep in the middle of this sunny day. What's wrong? Missing Kagome again? She won't come back. Just search for a new love, Inuyasha."

"Shut up. I don't want to hear some love advice, especially from you."

"Anyway, you can always talk to me." the priest said whilst laughing.

"Well… it's not about Kagome." _I don't even thinking about her so much like before. Not that much after that one time with Sesshomaru…_

Miroku watched the white-haired man beside him, waiting for him to tell some more, but he remained silent.

"Well, Inuyasha," Miroku broke the silence. "Do you remember the last time you change into your uncontrolled-full-demon? Who do you think is able to stop you from going berserk now that Kagome isn't here anymore?"

"I thought it was you…" Inuyasha gave a suspicious look. "But you were not?"

"Hahaha! You're really amusing, Inuyasha~!" The priest laughed hard. Inuyasha didn't understand. "How could I get close to you when you are in that state? I will definitely get killed, right? Now remember, Kagome must kiss you to prevent you from changing."  
>"So what? You got to kiss me to change me back, but there's no way you did it. Is that what you mean?" Inuyasha spoke as if it was something common.<p>

"Nah, you know I like woman. Why would I kiss you?" Miroku gave a smile, a very wicked smile as he continued. "If there were someone who got to kiss you in order to stop you, it has to be out of love, don't you think so?"

"Love, huh…?" Inuyasha said as he looked up to the sky. Unconsciously, Inuyasha touched his lips.

Miroku smiled again. It was enough hints to give to someone as dense as Inuyasha. He then left Inuyasha by his own, floating in his very own mind.

'_Do you love me?'_

Sesshomaru's voice came back. Inuyasha couldn't get him out of mind. He rolled to his side and the voice was still there. The pressure that once on his lips. The uneasy feeling that wrapped his chest tightly. He couldn't forget them at all.

_It has to be out of love? Was it Sesshomaru? Now that I think again, I don't feel it was the first time he kissed me. I can't think of any other reason why he kissed me! Except that…_

"Inuyasha-sama!"

A girl's voice woke him up from his thought. He turned around and suddenly got a tight hug from a young girl.

"Rin! What the hell are you doing?!"

The girl kept hugging him until he couldn't take it anymore and pushed her away. Rin looked up to Inuyasha's face and laughed playfully. Since he didn't fond of children, he frowned, waiting for some mischievous prank she might have. He was wrong though. Instead, Rin put a tiara made of flowers on Inuyasha's head.

"You look beautiful, Inuyasha-sama." Rin smiled. "You reminds me of Sesshomaru-sama. He is also beautiful. From now on, can we play together?"

"No way." Inuyasha gave a quick answer. Rin became sad. "Why the hell would you want me to accompany you? That's rare."

"Inuyasha-sama, aren't you lonely?" the sudden question picked Inuyasha's interest. He was all ears then.

"Why do you think I will be lonely?"

"You love Kagome-sama, right? It must be lonely to be apart with the one you love." Rin started talking. Inuyasha listened carefully. He still didn't get what the young girl wanted to tell him.

"Actually, the last time Sesshomaru-sama visited me, he said that he wouldn't come anymore. It's alright with me if he didn't come, but his face keeps bugging me. He wore the same expression as the one when we first met. He looked extremely sad and painful. I just want to be by his side, but I can't anymore. And just now, I saw you have the same exact expression. That reminds me of Sesshomaru-sama and I think maybe I could be some help for you."

"If I'm not wrong, the first time you met Sesshomaru, you helped tending on his arm, right?" Rin nodded at Inuyasha's question. _Yeah, it was when I cut off his arm. He was… sad? I thought he must be angry, but instead, he was sad. Why? Was it because of me?_

"Sesshomaru…?" Inuyasha suddenly smell his brother's scent along the wind.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha-sama?"

He looked back at the girl in front of him. _Am I lonely? If so, then why would not I think about Kagome, but Sesshomaru? Geez… I'm really bad about this kind of thing! Well then!_

Inuyasha stood up and ready to follow Sesshomaru's scent.

"Are you going to Sesshomaru-sama's place?" Rin clutched onto the end of his haori. She looked worried.

"Yeah. I have some unfinished business with him." He took the flowers from his head and gave it back to Rin. With his usual smile, he patted on the girl's head. "Don't worry, I will drag him back here for sure."

_I will put this to an end once and for all!_ Inuyasha thought as he followed the scent that led him to a forest.

Inside the forest, there was a river. Somehow, the water was no longer clear. It was thick with red. No. it was not Sesshomaru's blood. It was other demons' blood. Sesshomaru was cleaning his body from it. He just slaughtered a pack of demons that made a ruckus in his territory. His long white hair flowed within the river. The cold water felt good in the summer heat that time. He enjoyed his bath until he smelled something familiar coming closer.

_Inuyasha…? Why would he be here?_

He quickly got out of the river and rinsed himself. As soon as he rinsed his hair, he put on the haori, but Inuyasha arrived before he managed to get dress properly.

"Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha was on the other side of the river. He called out, but let the word hang in the air. He could not blink at the sight of almost-naked Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's haori didn't cover his lower-half body, from half of his thighs for exact. His skin was pure white, matched the color of his hair perfectly. It was the first time Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru's body.

On the other hand, Sesshomaru also froze for a moment when he was being called. Oh how long he wanted to hear that voice again. Without recognizing the other's existence, Sesshomaru continued dressing. He put on his hakama and tightened the sash. As expected from the White-Dog Demon Lord, he didn't even flinch. He kept his emotion cool.

"Sesshomaru!" again, Inuyasha called out. This time, even louder.

Once again, Inuyasha was ignored. Sesshomaru took the armor and was about to put it on before Inuyasha pushed it away. He was already in front of his brother and glared angrily.

"This Sesshomaru thinks he has made himself clear, _Brother_, that you two should not see each other anymore." Sesshomaru gave a cold look. That made Inuyasha backed down a little. Sesshomaru was back to his usual self. "What business does the likes of you have to come so deep in the forest?"

Inuyasha stayed quiet.

"This Sesshomaru has no time for a lowly demon who can't speak."

Inuyasha punched him before the older brother tried to leave. Of course, Sesshomaru could dodge it easily.

"I told you to stop using third-person pronoun!" Inuyasha exploded with anger.

"You have no more business with this Sesshomaru. Why would he bother to listen?"

"I have business with you!" Inuyasha yelled. The difference of their emotion was too great.

"Then state your business quickly."

"I have questions." Inuyasha kept glaring fiercely to the cold Sesshomaru. He had no chance like that anymore. "Why did you say you won't come to the village anymore? Rin told me so."

"I told you already. We should not see each other anymore."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. _So it's true that I am the cause. _He looked down, gathering his determination. _It's now or never!_

"So… do you love me?" Inuyasha spoke very softly. It almost as if he talked to himself.

Despite anything, Sesshomaru heard clearly. His pupils dilated, surprised at the question. Fortunately, Inuyasha kept his head down, so he didn't see the change of Sesshomaru's expression.

"Yes."

After a while, finally a word came out from Sesshomaru. Inuyasha looked at him in disbelief. Sesshomaru still had that stern expression on his face. It was hard to understand like always, but then Inuyasha remembered what Rin said. The sad expression, he could see it. It was his eyes. His eyes became tender and watery.

"Yes, my dear brother. I have loved you for a long time. I came to visit every day when you were strained by that woman priest's arrow. I finally had grudge on you when you cut off my left arm, but later I know I just can't."

Inuyasha listened to the explanation with a shock face. He couldn't believe. He trembled and anticipating the next words.

"I love you."

It sent a various feeling through Inuyasha's body. A disbelief, a fact, a courage, _a relief_.

"But now it doesn't matter anymore, since you hate me."

Sesshomaru turned around after having a good look on his beloved little brother. _I should leave before anything… my patience is wearing thin._

'Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha grabbed his hand, trying to make him face him again. It worked, but the gaze he gave him was no longer cold. They filled with anger and impatient.

"There is one more question." The insensitivity of Inuyasha sometimes wrecked nerves. "That full moon night, it wasn't the first time you kissed me, right?"

It seemed that Sesshomaru had very little patient. He grabbed Inuyasha's hair and forced a kiss. Although he 'forced' it, he actually just gently pressed his fangs against the lips. It opened and he got the chance to slip his tongue inside.

"There. You just tasted the third time." Sesshomaru stated as he pulled away. "Goodbye, little brother."

Inuyasha felt weak from toe to his head. He slumped. He sat down on the grass, head bowed down. Sesshomaru couldn't care anymore about him. He already decided since he heard the word 'hate' addressed to him. He picked his armor and swords, getting ready to leave.

"Wait…" Inuyasha whispered. His voice was shaken. He tried hard to spoke. "Wait."

"Didn't you misunderstand it, the feeling you have for me? It can't be love, right?" A laugh was heard, but tears were visible too to Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha up, but he wouldn't move. "Come on, get up."

"No… No! You can't do this to me, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha looked up, he grabbed both of Sesshomaru's hands. Tears flowed down his golden eyes. "I can't have love-relationship with you! I can't! I don't want to be left behind again… nothing good ever come out of love. Nothing… that's why I can't…"

Sesshomaru silenced him with a hug.

"I have lived before you born and I will live even longer from now on. I am a demon, a great demon above all. You are right, nothing good ever come out love, because the object is human. Yet you are a demon. You are not even worth of their life."

Inuyasha sobbed on Sesshomaru's shoulder. He cried his heart out without any sound.

"Is it alright now?" Inuyasha asked after he calmed down.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru pulled away, looking at Inuyasha's face directly.

"Our life span is the same, but I still have no faith in love. Is it ok? I don't hate you, so please don't leave. There is a painful feeling in my chest… I don't know what to do."

"That is enough for me." Gently, Sesshomaru smiled. It made Inuyasha's heart beat faster. He never saw Sesshomaru smiling like that before. "If you accept me, I will show you the love I have for you. Will you believe me?"

"I—" Inuyasha stared with cheeks slowly painted in red. "I seriously want to vomit after hearing you said cheesy line like that."

"Ck. What a dishonest boy."

"No no, I'm serious. That kind of line doesn't suit me right. It doesn't suit you too." Inuyasha made disgusted gestures, but as soon as he faced Sesshomaru again, he smiled brightly. "Now I can go back with good news for Rin. Don't say that you can't go back to the village anymore, ok?"

"Wait." As soon as Inuyasha stood up, Sesshomaru pulled him back. "How dare you just leave right away, Inuyasha."

"Eh… is there something else? We're fine, now, aren't we?"

Sesshomaru gave the answer right away. He pressed his lips against his brother's. He sucked on it and parted it with a little help from his tongue. The tongues tangled, playing inside the hot cave. Inuyasha grabbed the front of Sesshomaru's haori (which fortunately wasn't covered by his armor) desperately. He did have a kiss or two with Kikyo and Kagome, but kiss with Sesshomaru was on different level. His passion and strength, it was as if he could go for hours just for a kiss.

"Do you dislike it?" Sesshomaru asked after they parted, leaving the younger demon dazed by the kiss. He shook his head and was entranced by Sesshomaru's beautiful eyes. He didn't even realize his sash was already undone. Sesshomaru slipped his hand into Inuyasha's hakama, startling the hanyou.

"W-what— ah!" Inuyasha startled. Naturally, he supposed to stop the hand, but he simply couldn't resist the temptation of being touch by Sesshomaru. He gradually became bigger in Sesshomaru's hand. Just as expected of the technique from The Great White-Dog Demon.

"Ah… Sesshomaru… no good… I feel too much…" Inuyasha's breathes rapidly quickened.

Sesshomaru loosened his sash and led Inuyasha to touch his too. The already red cheeks became even redder. Inuyasha clumsily pumped Sesshomaru's and felt the hotness. He'd never done anything like this before so actually he just mimicked what Sesshomaru did to him.

"Nnn—ahh! S-sesshomaru! Not there!" Inuyasha trembled in anticipation. He closed his eyes and stopped his movement. Sesshomaru's finger reached even below Inuyasha's base. He teased on Inuyasha's butt. "Ngh—!"

Seeing such cute reaction from his partner, Sesshomaru started to nip everywhere. From the collarbone, he went up to the jaw, and finally, to his ear. Those dog ears twitched every time Sesshomaru's hand moved. It looked delicious, so Sesshomaru just went and tasted it. The fur was soft and the texture was chewy. He couldn't get enough of it. He kept nip and bite it.

"You're neglecting your job, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru softly whisper to his ear with a bit of blow. Inuyasha reacted. He moaned at the ticking sensation upon his ear. He tried his best to concentrate pleasuring Sesshomaru just like Sesshomaru pleasured him.

"I want to reach climax with you, Inuyasha," The pure-blood demon whispered again with more sexiness. He used his rough and deep voice to call him. "_My dear little brother_."

"Ah— me too, Sesshomaru!"

The effect was instant. Inuyasha moved even faster and he even demanded a kiss. Of course the elder granted it with pleasure.

"Sesshomaru- ah! Please, hurry! I can't hold it any longer!"

Being impatient, Inuyasha finally reached his climax along with Sesshomaru. The fluid was thick. They panted harshly, regaining their strength. Sesshomaru held Inuyasha closer, put his head on his chest, letting the younger understand that even a great demon will have his heart pounded eagerly in front of his beloved one.

"So tell me now, Inuyasha. Do you love me?"

"I—" Inuyasha doubtfully answered. He snuggled more. "I guess… so."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Then, should we continue?"

"Eh? What? There is more?" Inuyasha innocently asked.

His eyes looked pretty sincere, Sesshomaru couldn't help it. He kissed Inuyasha on the forehead. "Of course there is more. But I'm sure we should continue very slowly. We could go back for now."

"Ok then. I am feeling good, so I hope the continuation will also make me feel good." Inuyasha blushed slightly. He made Sesshomaru wanted to jump him right then and there. "Ah, but I think we should clean up first."

Inuyasha removed his clothes quickly and got into the river. Sesshomaru observed him from head to toe just before the body covered in the water.

"You get in here too, Sesshomaru!"

Following the younger lead, Sesshomaru once again got into the river. He watched as Inuyasha cleaned himself.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru address the hanyou. He turned around, looking at the other demon with questioning eyes. "Do you love me?"

"S-shut up! Stop asking that question!" Inuyasha turned his back to Sesshomaru then whispered as if talking to himself. "Over and over again… geez… can't you see it already…? Cih…"

_I definitely will get the word 'love' pass through your lips to me._ Sesshomaru thought as he smiled transparently.

**#**

**END**

**#**

Author's note:

Hi~! I'm back from the dead! Hahaha~! *cough* kidding… hehe.. but seriously, I'm back from my (very very very) long hiatus, finally. And although three years have passed, I don't feel like my writing has improved *cries*

I'm sorry to make you wait so long, I will greet each of your review privately later. Later ok? I kind of confused of the fanfiction nowadays so I need to learn again to get used to it.

Ah and one more, I'm sorry it was hardly lemon… I will definitely have the lemon omake of it! I promise! Because I'm back, of course I can update sooner :) the thing is, I can't get the lemon into the story, gomennasai! *bows*

Thanks for reading my long-awaited chapter 2 *cough* I'm so happy to see reviews that much *cries* I hope you enjoy reading this continuation too!

And for the omake, I wish to finish it by next weekend. I hope I can get it done sooner though, but… well, let's just see how things will work out. Until then, let's say farewell for now~!


	3. OMAKE

Bara: hello dear readers. As promised, Hitsu-sama has written an omake for this fiction. And also, not to my liking, this is lemon *takes a lemon and throws it to Hitsu*

*cough* so, here it is. Please enjoy it *bows*

**#**

**Warning: BL, yaoi, MalexMale, incest, lemon, PWP**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha (c) Takahashi Rumiko**

**Do You Love Me?**

**Omake**

**#**

"It hurts! It hurts! NO NO NO!"

Inuyasha crawled up, trembling all over as Sesshomaru tried to put his cock inside. Tears dwelled up on the edge of his eyes.

"Ck. Still afraid, huh?" Sesshomaru stopped and kissed Inuyasha on the forehead.

"Damn it…" Inuyasha gritted his teeth. He glared with such cute look on his face, or so Sesshomaru thought. "Even though I want to have sex with you … why are you so big, Sesshomaru?!"

The elder chuckled. He sat on the futon and embraced Inuyasha on his lap.

"Bigger should be better, right?"

"No way! I can't take it! We won't go anywhere if this keeps up."

Sesshomaru smiled again. Yes. The usual stoic face Sesshomaru managed to relax more whenever he was with Inuyasha. The way he talk, the way he get angry over every little thing, the way he care on his own way, all of them always made Sesshomaru smile. After all, having the one you love all for your own was the best thing ever happen. At least that was how it was for Sesshomaru.

"But you should've got used to my fingers already, why can't you take my dick?" Sesshomaru said as he inserted two fingers into Inuyasha. The younger demon hissed at the sudden infiltration.

"Yours is so big… my body has its own defense, so it seems…" Inuyasha panted on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Then, I should've shown you the pleasure of being taken." Sesshomaru whispered right onto Inuyasha's ear. Then, he thrusted his fingers in deeper, searching for Inuyasha's sweet spot.

"AH—!" the half-demon moaned louder as an electric pleasure shot through his whole body. The elder demon smirked. He kept touch that part which made his lover moan oh so sweetly. Inuyasha's front was neglected, but it grew bigger as time passed.

"Don't you think you can take me now, Inuyasha?"

"Hnn! Ah… Sesshomaru, I feel weird!" tears still came out from his golden eyes. "Stop it, please!"

"Ah Inuyasha, you _always_ feel weird." Sesshomaru nipped on the delicious nape in front of him, eliciting a deep groan from his lover's throat. "Seriously Inuyasha, you make me impatient…"

"No Sesshomaru… I don't want to…" Inuyasha begged desperately. "Let's just cum together like always."

"No, I had enough of that." Sesshomaru pushed the younger one to the futon as he climbed up on him. "If you don't want to be the bottom, won't you try to top me? I'm sure you will see the world differently then."

Inuyasha looked at the man in front of him in shock. His long-silky hair fell down beautifully on each of his side. A very wicked smile grew on his lips. A seductive looks could be seen. Inuyasha gulped. It was very unusual sight. Who would have known that Sesshomaru was the kind whom impatient regarding sex? Inuyasha just found out about that.

Leaving the half-demon in awe, Sesshomaru started preparing himself. He stretched himself good in no time. Inuyasha just watched the event in front of him with lusty eyes.

"Sesshomaru…" the younger man then started to feel the urge to become one with his beloved. His hardened length leaked some pre-cum. "You look so hot right now."

"Do I?" Sesshomaru's smiling face was not very convincing, yet Inuyasha managed to see the sparks in his eyes. Both were craving for each other. "Come to me, Inuyasha. You will learn a lot of things from this. You will know why I am so impatient."

Inuyasha moved closer, his big brother surely appealed more than he'd ever imagine. The time he had spent with him after they became officially lovers made him realize that Sesshomaru wasn't that cold. He just wanted to love and to be loved. Sesshomaru's expressions were priceless. Inuyasha felt great. Sesshomaru's inside was hot, it wrapped around Inuyasha and wouldn't let go. Both moaned, feeling each other's heat, feeling each other's bare skin.

Inuyasha moved. The restriction felt like burn for Sesshomaru. His face contorted as Inuyasha started to move. He held his breath, gasping every time the hard cock intruded even farther inside. The hanyou sped up his pace, searching his lover's sweet spot. He actually didn't have much strength and couldn't hold for much longer.

"You may come inside. I like that." Sesshomaru suddenly circled his hand around Inuyasha's neck and pulled him closer. His kiss was so intense. It was deep and such a turn on. It was as if he urged the other to finish. Just as he predicted, Inuyasha climaxed, shot his seed deep inside.

"Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha pulled out. The elder one shifted and sighed. He lied comfortably on the only futon. The young demon touched Sesshomaru's still hardening cock. The great demon then got surprised. "You haven't cum…"

"Ah Inuyasha… you wanna help? Then suck mine." Inuyasha quickly got into a position and started sucking. Sesshomaru grabbed a lock of Inuyasha's hair as the man bobbed up and down on his shaft. "Seeing you like this, I'm sure you have learned some lessons."

Sesshomaru moaned a bit louder and cum on Inuyasha's face, even a bit in his mouth. Inuyasha coughed and wiped the sticky fluid on his face. He joined Sesshomaru who had lied back on the futon once again.

"Hey, didn't it hurt, Sesshomaru? You looked like you enjoyed it to the fullest."

"I did enjoy it and it did hurt, but it was not only pain I feel. There was pleasure too, just like that time when I fingered you, remember?" The younger demon blushed. "Next time, I will devour you for real, so be prepared. Now you know how much I want you, right?"

"Stop saying cheesy lines like that!" Inuyasha hit Sesshomaru on the head. His pouting face was more than Sesshomaru could ask.

"It's not cheesy, it's the truth."

"You creep."

#

"Your long-awaited date is today, isn't it?"

"Shut up."

Miroku couldn't help but to tease his friend. Inuyasha had prepared his heart and body just for that day. Sesshomaru was long gone after their last time together, the time when he was given a chance to held Sesshomaru. Being a White-Dog Demon Lord wasn't easy, taking care of such demons here and there, and being his lover especially wasn't easy too. He heard the rumor and he knew that when Sesshomaru came back, he would come right to his side.

"You look happy. It's good." Miroku patted on the hanyou's head and left. Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows, was he that easy to read? He sighed.

_I can't forget Sesshomaru's face back then. That was the most beautiful scene. I want to see him like that again. I'm edgy. I'm impatient too. Feeling inside him is good. I want to let him feel like that too…_ Inuyasha thought only about Sesshomaru for days and weeks.

He was lovesick.

_Damn, I never knew loving someone could make me like this. _His heart filled with so much feels and memories. They were all sweet and happy memories. Sesshomaru kept his words. He didn't leave. That was why he wanted to do something for him too.

Evening came. Inuyasha still waited on the river bank, but he didn't smell Sesshomaru at all. Time passed by and it seemed that Sesshomaru wouldn't come. The night was getting cold. The moon had rose quite high too. Inuyasha came back sadly. The rumor had proven false. He would wait again tomorrow.

When a supposedly long-awaited meeting prolonged by unexpected event, Inuyasha grew impatient. What event? Why would he be late? Did something happen to him? No, it couldn't be. He was strong. Thought after thought came into Inuyasha's mind. He worried. It had been ten days. Sesshomaru never once late, yet ten days… what could've had happened? Inuyasha wanted to go search for him but the full moon was coming tonight.

_If he didn't come today, I will go tomorrow._

Inuyasha was restless again that day. Everyone worried but knew that they couldn't anything. What's more, the weather didn't look very good. Cloud covered the sun. Thunder could be seen from afar. He sighed. He hoped it wasn't storm.

The evening was still early but the sky was already dark. Inuyasha took his tessaiga and headed to the usual old house. As he stepped outside Kaede's house, wind was coming strong to him, blew his hair away, covering his sight. Guess what? When he watched closely, there was a silhouette he knew very well. That long hair, the fur on his side, it was definitely him! Inuyasha quickly rushed to him.

"Sesshomaru!" The called man turned around and gave a transparent smile. "What happened? The rumor of you coming was unusually wrong. I thought something happen."

"Something did happen, but no worries, it had been taken care of."

Sometimes Inuyasha didn't like how Sesshomaru was so mysterious and secretive. Ah, at least he came safe and sound.

"I wanted to see you so bad." Sesshomaru lent down and sniff on Inuyasha. He circled his arms around his hips, embracing him tightly. Inuyasha's heart pounded. He longed to see him too.

"Let's get in."

It might be weird to get naked before even doing anything but it was better than putting them off while doing something. Sesshomaru's armor was always in the way after all.

Sesshomaru started with a kiss. A long and deep, playful kiss. He wasted no time though, his hand grabbed his lover's butt and probed on his hole. Inuyasha startled. He held tightly onto Sesshomaru.

"You don't seem so afraid anymore, Inuyasha."

"I— I can do it!" Inuyasha's eyes gleamed. It amused Sesshomaru. He would expect no less from his beloved.

"Is that so? Then I will not hold myself back."

Sesshomaru pushed the other demon to the futon and made him on all four. Inuyasha surprised at how fast Sesshomaru acted. It was as if they wouldn't see each other anymore. It made Inuyasha scared even more.

"Sesshomaru, wait—"

His sentence was cut before he could finish. Sesshomaru already inserted two fingers. The victim groaned in pain. It had been long since they did it. Well, they never actually did it, but he never played around when Sesshomaru was away. Inuyasha gritted his teeth as the fingers inside him moved around. He didn't have a chance to speak. All he did was keeping his body together with his mind that he thought it would go insane.

The wind knocked on the window. There was a storm coming. The rain outside had changed form because of the strong wind. It whirled the rain as the lightning came down to earth. The weather was not as good as they hope, but the sound they made later would be hard to be heard because of it.

"Inuyasha, listen to me and breathe, ok?"

The half-demon tensed. He could feel a hard thing tried to invade his anus. He couldn't even scream out when the extreme pain stroke him from behind. He buried his face deep in, tried to suppress the excruciating pain. On the other hand, Sesshomaru groaned because of the tightness around his penis.

"Inuyasha… relax, won't you? Focus on the pleasure."

Even though Sesshomaru said that, it was easier to be said than done. Inuyasha couldn't do it at all. He desperately gripped the futon when Sesshomaru tried to move forward. The elder demon was impatient. He touched Inuyasha's front and gave a lovely pump. The younger gasped.

"Ahhnnn… nn-ahh!" his face reddened, his heart beat faster, his tears flowed uncontrollably. He gripped tightly on the futon. As he focused on the pleasure, he got relax thus Sesshomaru had a chance to push deeper.

Inuyasha bent up. He finally moaned, accepting the foreign feeling which intruded his body. Finally Inuyasha managed to follow Sesshomaru's led. He was still in pain, but somehow a pleasant feeling grew along with it.

"Nnnhhh— AH! Ah ahh aaahhh!"

Inuyasha's pupils dilated. He couldn't suppress his moans anymore. Sesshomaru found his prostate and he kept hitting that sweet spot. He thrust onto Inuyasha unmercifully. The younger demon writhed beneath his lover. He cried out his lover's name over and over again. He quivered and hanged to the futon below him. Sesshomaru did his lover until his legs gave up, but there was no way he would stop. Both of them hadn't even cum yet.

"Hah… w-what— nnhhh!" Sesshomaru pulled out, flipped Inuyasha over so he was on his own back, and once again put himself through the hanyou's abused little hole. In that position, Sesshomaru could ravage him as he like. Inuyasha was not in a place to complain.

Inuyasha's cock was as hard as rock. It needed more love, but Sesshomaru didn't even touch it again. Inuyasha felt helpless. He wanted to cum, but he needed some urge from his front. It needed to be touched. That was why inuyasha led his own hand to touch himself. Unfortunately, he was stopped by Sesshomaru.

"No you can't do that, Inuyasha." With one hand, Sesshomaru locked both of Inuyasha's hands over his head.

"Why?!" Inuyasha cried. Sesshomaru didn't stop moving though. In between his moans, he barely shouted. "I- I want to cum— can't take it anymore!"

"You'll cum right away if your front were touched, am I right? I will lose all the entertainment then." Sesshomaru smirked.

The Demon Lord drank all the moans in one kiss. Inuyasha gave up. He would do anything the lord say if he was allowed to cum. His dick felt terrible. It was hard for long, yet he couldn't get to the climax. Sesshomaru kind of understood. He sped up his pace without leaving the spot that made Inuyasha see stars.

"Sesshomaru! Ahh- hah! S-sesshomaru!" He could feel it, the climax. "I- I'm cumming! I'm—!"

His hair started changing color from white to black. His dog ears also started changing into human ears. The change appearance in front of Sesshomaru tickled his sense. It turned him on even more. He brushed the black hair and sniff on the back of the human ears. Inuyasha moaned at the feeling.

"Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha bucked his hips and finally climaxed. The white fluid spilled all over the place, on both of their stomachs and the futon. The muscles of Inuyasha's rectum clenched, urging Sesshomaru to climax too. He pushed in one more time and released his cum inside. Inuyasha moaned again as his belly felt funny and hot inside when Sesshomaru cum.

"Your human form looks hot too." Sesshomaru kissed and sniffed the black hair. It embarrassed Inuyasha. With his dick still inside Inuyasha, he pulled the man into sitting position and kissed him deeply.

"What the— why are you still so hard?!" Inuyasha's red cheeks and watery eyes didn't match his frustration though.

"You just changed into human means the night has just come, right? I want to taste the human-you too, it must be delicious. You will be perfectly helpless and submissive to me. Your hair color is unusual too. I like it."

Inuyasha got shiver went down to his spine when his lover talked like that. He seemed villain, ah but he liked it too. Sesshomaru licked the ear on Inuyasha's side. From there, he could go down right to his neck and start to steam him hot all over again.

Yes, the night was still long until dawn come.

**#**

**FIN**

**#**

Me: hi~ it's been a week, so here's my promised lemon~ I barely finished it though, because my family constantly got sick last week. Just yesterday, it was my little brother and he is the kind that needs more attention when fell sick :| can't help it. But I manage it! So I think everything's fine ^^

Hope you like it~ and I don't know what struck me to put Sesshomaru at the bottom, but can't really picture him out (it would be extremely hot though /) but I just don't want to let Inuyasha feel won over Sesshomaru, so… haha

That's it then! I will write again about these two after finishing my other fic :3

Thanks for reading!

Now I should go back to Bara…. How dare he throw a lemon to me? ^^


End file.
